


I miss you

by SplinterDirk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Heart Break, M/M, Ruined relationship, last texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplinterDirk/pseuds/SplinterDirk
Summary: Just some vent piece about missing a lover
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 4





	I miss you

TT: Hey Jake  
TT: I know we dont talk anymore  
TT: And I know I shouldnt be sending you these anymore  
TT: You probably dont even read them  
TT: But I miss you  
TT: Im sorry


End file.
